The Change of Prophecy
by Demigod103
Summary: Everything in Cassie's life was fine, until a goddess came and took it away that is. What she thought real life was turned out to be fantasy, and what she thought was fantasy turned out to be real life. After having her life and father taken away from her, Cassie has to change the fate of the world, for better or for worse.
1. Cassie I

**Disclaimer: My OC is the only thing I own**

**Hello people, humans and demigods alike! This my first crack at a Percy Jackson fan fiction so I would really love some reviews in order to see what you guys think. I **_**especially **_**want to hear from Xcess. Thank you so much for talking to me about this story and hearing my ideas and giving me feedback. I hope you like it! Also to the LeoxCalypso fans who decided to check out my fan fiction I have two things. 1. I really like Leo and Calypso having some romance with each other but I've had this idea for about a year so it shall be made! 2. If you want a great LeoxCalypso story I recommend Firsts by she.s. .one. It's a great story!**

**The Change of Prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

**Ripped Away**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Silence." the girl underneath the covers said to her alarm clock.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Shut up…" the girl mumbled as she stretched her arm out of her blanket to hit the snooze button repeatedly.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Be quit you evil machine!" the girl yelled ripping the alarm clock plug out of the wall and throwing it across the room. The alarm clock finally stopped beeping as it hit the bedroom door and shattered like it was made of legos.

"Thank you." the girl, Cassandra; Cassie for short, said will a smile as she plopped her head on the pillow. She was about to fall asleep again when she heard her front door open.

"Cassie, what was that noise?" her father asked as he walked into the room. He got his answer when he heard the crunch of shattered alarm clock as his shoes made contact with the remains.

"My alarm clock was being annoying." Cassie said under the covers.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to break house hold appliances?" her father asked as he picked up the shattered alarm clock pieces and put it in the trash can in her room. "Do you think money grows on trees?"

"Dad, what is money made of?" Cassie asked smirking underneath her covers.

"Money is made out of 25% paper, which comes from trees, and 75% cotton, which comes from a bush. Now get up."

Cassie rose from bed with a smile on her face. She had the same talk with her dad every time she broke something, which were mostly alarm clocks. It was a conversation she never got tired of.

Her dad, Chris Griffin, stood near her waste bin ready for work already like always. He looked kind of out of place in a suit and tie to her, even though he worked as the manager of a local life insurance company. He was in his early forties, but he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Many people thought he was her cousin or an older brother, not her father when they first met them. He also played the guitar, which made him seem even younger.

He was tall and very handsome with his blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and slightly muscular build, but Cassie had never seen him date someone. Cassie believed it was because he never got over her mother, who he never talked about. She had asked him about her many times but he would always brush it off or ignore her all together.

"You'd think you would be ready earlier since its Friday." her dad said looking out of the window at the falling snow of their home in Cleveland, Ohio.

"Maybe if you would let me drive to school than I would be excited," Cassie said.

"Absolutely not." her father said with a stern look, which suited him even less than the suit and tie.

"I didn't get my drivers license just for kicks you know."

"Don't care, now get ready for school. If you don't complain then I promise you a plate of my best recipe when you get home."

That got Cassie out of bed faster than her father could follow. He left her room with a chuckle as she took some clothes over to the bathroom. She knew he would keep his promise because he was always home early on Fridays. She looked at her reflection and cringed at the sight of it. She had always thought she had a very weird and unusual appearance, but having her hair in a rats nest didn't help.

She did have a very odd appearance though. She was an albino which was the cause of her long white hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. Yes, she had _purple _eyes. Like that wasn't enough she was short as well, only reaching 5'1 so most people her age were taller than she was by at least a few inches and she was teased by her friends every now and again. But other people said she looked beautiful and her appearance made her have a mysterious charm.

In the end she didn't care much for looks and got in the shower. After her shower and getting dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and a white t-shirt she ran downstairs to grab a pop-tart as quickly as possible.

"Aren't you in a bit of a rush?" Her father asked as he sipped his coffee and read the front page of the paper like always.

"I'm going to miss the bus if I don't hurry." she nearly swallowing her pop-tart whole.

"I've heard that one before." her father said taking another sip of his coffee. How he always had time to read the paper every morning before work she would never know.

"You've heard it before because my blanket and I are a perfect match, we hate being apart." Cassie said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't bring any boys home with you. I like you being with your blanket more if you can believe it." her dad said smirking while he continued to read the paper.

Cassie tried to glare but it looked silly with her blush. She hated it when her dad teased her about boys. "I expect two plates of your special when I get home." she said grabbing her coat and scarf as she walked out the door and into the freezing cold.

The bus got there late, like always. As she walked down the aisle she was flagged down by a girl with brown hair. Cassie's best friend, Amanda, was smiling like always as she adjusted her thick rimmed glasses. "You actually got out bed? I'm impressed."

"It was hard. Another alarm clock lost its life in the attempt to wake me up, but its efforts were not in vain." Cassie said pretending to wipe a tear off of her cheek.

"Your dad had to wake you up didn't he?" Amanda said pulling a book out of her bag.

"Shush." Cassie retorted as she pulled out a book of her own.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it again." Amanda said returning one of Cassie's favorite books.

"You're welcome, so you said you wanted to restart the series again?" Cassie said looking at her latest favorite book, The House of Hades.

With her dyslexia and ADHD she had a hard time reading and sticking with books, but Percy Jackson changed that as soon as her dad forced her into reading it. Her dad loved anything Greek so the day the series was available he bought it for her to read. She couldn't put it down and she would reread each book of the series until the newest one was released. Needless to say she spent more time reading Percy Jackson books than her textbooks.

"Yes please, they're just too good to go long without."

"Indeed." Cassie said handing The Lightning Thief to Amanda. She opened the House of Hades and started reading.

"You would say you have each book memorized?" Amanda asked.

"I could read each on from memory forwards backwards and sideways." Cassie said smiling proudly.

"Good," Amanda said under her breath. "Good."

…

"Cassandra Griffin; please put the book away." Cassie's history teacher, Mr. Ross, said to her.

"In a minute," Cassie said trying to finish the chapter she was on.

Mr. Ross knew better than to bother and just went back to the black board. "You may have done better on your last test if you studied a bit more."

Hey, I worked hard for that D. It was one letter grade better than I thought I would get anyway Cassie thought to herself.

Cassie heard Amanda giggle in front of her and she responded with a quick kick to the back of her leg. Amanda stopped giggling immediately and tried to stop a squeak.

The rest of class Cassie stared at the clock, which she swore was ticking backwards, and ran out the door as soon as it rang.

"Wait up Cassie!" Amanda yelled jogging after her friend. "You know you're too fast for me to catch up."

"Sorry, but we're having cheeseburgers today. You know I love cheeseburgers."

"You could give Percy a run for his money." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

Cassie and Amanda wasted no time finding their usual table and sat down with their trays in hand.

"You guys get here way to fast." a voice said from behind them.

They both turned around to see their other friend Carmen standing behind them. She had the usual twinkle in her eyes that always made her look happy and her long black hair was in a ponytail. She was what most would call a tomboy and she wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to get dirty.

"Any chance either one of you could help me at the farm tonight? I need help cleaning up after the horses." Carmen said with puppy dog eyes.

"Never," Amanda said. "The last time I helped you I fell in something I never want to be reminded of."

"What about you Cassie?" Carmen asked setting her salad in her usual spot.

"Sure, after I'm done with my snack at home I'm there." Cassie said. "Just make sure you have nose plugs this time."

"Thanks Cassie." Carmen said hugging her.

"Don't you have to work on your science project?" Amanda asked with a raised brow.

"Shush." Cassie said pressing Amanda's burger to her mouth. "Eat your meat patty."

Carmen frowned at the burgers and continued to munch on her salad. "I still don't understand how you guys can eat that stuff. It's a dead cow for goodness sake!"

"Better to have it dead than alive." Cassie said taking a bite of her burger.

Carmen shuddered and added ranch to her salad.

…

"I'm home!" Cassie yelled as she stepped into her house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" her dad yelled from across the house.

"Do I sense some of your specialty?" Cassie asked with excitement in her voice.

"On the table." Her dad laughed.

When Cassie entered the dining room she darted for thee food that awaited her. Peanut butter covered Ritz crackers. Something so simple but Cassie loved them so much. They always seem to taste better when her dad made them, but he swore he never did anything special to them.

"How was school?" Her dad asked as he walked into the dining room and sat down.

"I read Percy Jackson and ate lunch. Not much else." Cassie said as she downed another peanut butter cracker.

"How you eat so much and never gain weight it beyond me." her dad said.

"You're one to talk. I've seen you eat five stakes and then ask for more."

"But I'm a man." her dad responded. "I need to eat a lot. You, on the other hand, are as skinny as a twig."

"Lies," Cassie said tossing a cracker at her dad. "Can I go over to Carmen's tonight? She needs help with the horses."

"Fine by me, just don't come home like you did last time." her dad said wrinkling his nose. "I still can't forget the smell."

"Trust me, I hated every moment of it." Cassie said eating the last cracker. "I'm going to go read my book again. I can't wait for the last one."

Her dad's facial expression shifted slightly at her words. It was a mixture of sadness and pain.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Oh," her dad said having his smile return. "I'm fine, just a bit soar from work is all. You know how I hate sitting in an office chair."

Cassie didn't believe him, but she put her plate in the sink and opened The House of Hades for the seventh time. He never talked to her about his problems; he always tried to act as if everything was perfect when it obviously wasn't. Cassie wanted her father to open up to her more than anything.

She left without saying goodbye to her father or reading her book and walked to Carmen's, which was only half a mile away.

"Thanks again for helping." Carmen said as they started to clean the horse stables.

"I'm happy I got to leave the house. My dad clammed up on me again." Cassie said.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." Carmen said trying to make the situation go away.

"Or he doesn't want to share his pain with me, his own daughter." Cassie said bitterly and she scrubbed even harder on the back of the horse stable she was cleaning.

"Maybe he just isn't ready yet." Carmen suggested.

"After sixteen years? I'm not five anymore, and I have a right to know about my mother and why my dad tries not to let me know when he's hurting."

"I'm sure everything will be explained in time Cassie." Carmen said. "I really think everything will be explained in time."

…

It was late by the time Cassie got home, and she was exhausted. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked into the shower and scrubbed herself clean. After her shower she walked into her dad's room, where he was reading a book of his own.

"Going to bed?" he asked looking up from his book on Greek mythology.

"Yep, just wanted to say good night," Cassie said walking over to her dad.

"Goodnight, Cassie." her dad said looking over at her, with a look of sadness in his eyes. She hated the way he said goodnight. He always looked like he was saying goodbye instead of goodnight.

She hesitated at first, but decided to bring up how he acted earlier at the table. "But before I do can you please tell me why you looked so sad earlier?"

Her dad did his best to make a confused smile, but it was obviously a fake smile. "I already told you I felt soar while sitting at the office."

"Please don't lie to me." Cassie begged. "I want you to tell me if something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Cassie." her dad mumbled.

"Stop lying!" Cassie yelled.

"I'm not lying to you now stop pestering me!" her dad yelled furiously. "You need to know when to stop!"

Cassie staggered back in shock. Her dad hardly ever yelled at her, and he had never looked that angry at her.

Her dad regained his composure and showed a look of horror on his face at what he had done. "Cassie I-I'm so sorry…"

Cassie didn't look at him at first, but when she did she gave him _the look_. The look she always gave when she was to sad, hurt or angry to speak about. The look she only used to make it clear to shut up and leave her alone. She used her poker face with no emotion and no visual signs of caring. Her ultimate defense to stop painful emotions was not showing them.

"You can stop now. I don't need to hear what you have to say." Cassie said walking out of her father's room.

"Cassie!" her father yelled. "Cassie, please wait!"

Cassie didn't respond as she closed her door behind her and locked it. She heard her dad knock and call her name for over an hour but she didn't respond. She just tried to block him out, give him a taste of his own medicine. She blocked out all the emotions that would make her unlock the door and hug her father.

It wasn't until around midnight when she woke up. She woke up to the sound of voice coming from down the hall. But no one else lived in the house except for her and her dad. Who else could be there?

Her curiosity got the best of her and she quietly left her room and walked over to her dad's. She put her ear on the door in order to listen.

"- will leave right away. She has had plenty of time." a woman's voice said.

Why would a woman be here Casey thought. She had never once seen a woman in the house before.

"But she's not ready. I need more time with her." Cassie heard her dad say. "You said I had another month with her.

"I believe sixteen years is more than enough time." the woman said with authority. "Another month shouldn't be necessary. She has been training hasn't she?"

What were they talking about? Was she going to some boot camp for albinos or something?

Cassie's dad waited a bit before he responded. "No," he finally said. "She had not trained. I want her to live a normal life."

Cassie could literally feel the anger emit from the woman from beyond the door. It made her stomach turn and she began to sweet.

"You mean to tell me you have wasted all of this time and you-?!"

"What's going on?" Cassie asked barging in.

"Cassie!" her dad said in surprise. "Get out of here, now!"

"Stay child." the woman said. She was a tall, beautiful woman with brown hair and angry brown eyes. She wore a white dress that seemed to ripple with oil and water with every motion. She also had a sword at her side which made Cassie nervous. Cassie had the feeling she should leave at the risk of being rammed through by her.

Cassie soon realized who the woman looked like. She had to be wrong though. It was impossible.

"Who are you; and what were you talking about?" Cassie asked trying to stand her ground.

"That is not important. I do not have much time." the woman said as she turned to Cassie's father. "As for you I will decide your punishment as soon as I am free to."

"I won't let you take her."

"To late." the woman said.

As soon as the words left her lips the whole room started to shift. Before Cassie's eyes things dissolved into mist, she turned and saw the entire hallway dissolve into mist. Looking back mist started to swirl around and turned everything in the room into mist. Photos, dressers, her dad's bed, and even the floor dissolved.

"Cassie!" her father cried. "I'm so sorry Cassie. I-!" he didn't finish his sentence as he started to turn into mist as well. Tears in his eyes dissolved into mist as they ran down his cheeks.

"Dad!" Cassie yelled running towards her dad with her arms out, desperate to grab ahold of him. She only grabbed mist as it started to swirl around her.

"Do not worry for him child. You will understand soon." the woman said calmly as the mist continued to swirl around and take everything away.

"What have you done?!" Cassie screamed running towards the woman.

The woman glared slightly at Cassie and said "I am putting you in charge of the world's destiny. Do not fail us, or the world is doomed."

Cassie stopped stunned and confused as the mist also covered her, consuming her whole. She gave one final look to where her dad once stood and everything went black.

**That's the end of chapter one. So what did you guys think? Please tell me I the reviews, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Edited:4/25/14


	2. Cassie II

**Disclaimer: Cassie is all that is mine**

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of The Change of Prophecy! I wanted to post this chapter a day or two earlier than planned for two reasons. 1) I love to write. 2) It is either this or chores so… Also there is some cussing in this story which is a reason why its rated T but there isn't a lot in it. This chapter is also going to be kind of short so I'm sorry about that. Most chapters will be longer than this if all goes well.**

**The Change of Prophecy**

**Chapter 2**

**Reality is Fantasy, Fantasy is Reality**

It took Cassie a minute to relies she was sleeping in a cave. At first she woke up but didn't open her eyes. Then when she did open her eyes she started to freak out a bit.

"Where the heck am I?" she mumbled to herself, noticing her voice was very worn out and scratchy. She started looking through her mind that was still trying to wake up. After a few seconds of sitting in the cave she remembered what had happened the night before. "Dad!" she yelled standing up a bit too quickly. She hadn't noticed that the cave ceiling was very low.

After some curses and head rubbing she finally started to crawl out of the cave, thinking on her way out.

That had to have been a bad dream she thought to herself. "Which means this is a dream to." said to herself. She must have been having a really odd dream because she felt tired after reaching the end of the cave.

As she got out to of the cave she took a look around her. She was in a forest, a very big forest with very tall trees. "Last time I checked Cleveland wasn't located in the woods." she looking back at the cave she had crawled out of. "Well all my dreams can't happen at home."

She started to walk around aimlessly until she stopped after about five minutes and let out a frustrated sigh. Dreams were normally more exciting than this. "Where's the fun in this dream?!" she yelled at the sky.

She received her answer in the form of a blood chilling roar in the distance.

"On second thought, fun dreams are over rated." she said sprinting in the opposite direction of the roar.

She stopped running after she felt like she was about to collapse, which didn't take long. She found it odd how quickly she got tired, because she had always thought she was in decent physical shape.

She stopped by a stream and rested by the edge. She took a drink of the clear water and looked at her reflection and almost screamed. She looked terrible! Her face was covered in grime and her hair wasn't in her usual style, which was straight. Instead it looked more like a cross between a white rats nest and a pile of dirt and leaves. She had a white t-shirt on that was torn and dirty, as if it had never been introduced to a washing machine. The pair of jeans she was wearing had holes in them which looked a lot like animals had chewed through the fabric. She was covered in red welts and bruises she had never had before.

"I looked like I've went several rounds with Mother Nature herself and got my ass kicked." she said as she tried to get some of the dirt off of her but to no avail.

In her reflection she noticed two odd things that she had. She had a necklace she never recalled owning, and a small knife hooked on to a belt.

She looked at the necklace closely first and saw it was more like a talisman of some kind. It had several Greek words in it that she managed to read. "To protect against evil, enemies, and sunburn," Cassie read giving the necklace a very odd look. She found it so strange it took her a minute to realize she had just read ancient Greek. "This dream is getting weird." she said tucking the necklace under her shirt.

She was about to get a better look at the knife when she heard footsteps, human footsteps. She stood up and turned around so quickly she actually got dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Hold on there." someone said grabbing hold of her so she wouldn't tumble into the stream. "What happened to you?"

As her vision cleared Cassie focused on the person that had saved her from her tumble. It was a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was kind of scary looking with his muscular build and sneer. He had a shield on his arm and a sword strapped to his side. He also wore an orange t-shirt that Cassie gasped at the sight of.

"Can you speak?"

Cassie just stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'll take that as a no." the boy said. "How did you get in here? Are you a half-blood?"

Cassie was so shocked she started to shake. The orange t-shirt, the sword and shield, the very mention of the word half-blood, it all made her wonder if she should scream with terror or jump for joy.

Cassie just stuttered in shock, mostly because she was kind of excited. She was dreaming about her favorite book series after all. Now if only she didn't look like she had never had a bath in a day of her life, then she would be really happy.

"Maybe you should come with me." the boy said rubbing the back of his neck with an irritated look as he started walking back the way he came. "Hurry up."

Cassie walked slowly behind the boy due to her legs still being a little shaky from exhaustion.

This is the most realist dream I've ever had Cassie thought. She hoped the dream wasn't too realistic because then she figured she would get stabbed in the gut or something.

They walked for a while when the boy turned around too look back at her. "Gods you're slow," he muttered. "Wait here, I have to check something."

Cassie nodded trying not to mouth off the rude boy. He seemed like he wouldn't have much of an issue putting his sword through her throat if she made him angry. He had stopped by the cave she woke up in earlier and looked inside. He waved his hand inside as if expecting something to be blocking the way.

"Well I'll be damned." the boy muttered. "It's gone,"

Cassie had no idea what he was talking about but before she could ask the boy stood up and started to run away, completely forgetting about her.

Cassie managed to run but she practically broke her legs trying to keep up with the scary guy. While he jumped over logs and avoided ditches Cassie tripped over pebbles and ran into trees. By the time she caught up with him she was even more bruised and in pain. Yep, defiantly a very realistic dream.

The boy turned over to look at Cassie, who was gasping for breath and nearly keeling over.

"Oh yeah, you're still here." The boy said.

"Kill…" Cassie gasped out with her scratchy throat. "You're… killing me…"

"So you can talk." The boy said. "Come on."

Cassie walked about a few steps before seeing the sight before her, and then she blacked out again.

**I know this is short but it's the weekend and I'm lazy. The next one will be longer, I promise. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


	3. Cassie III

**Disclaimer: Cassie is mine and nothing else**

**Sorry this is late but I have a job now so whenever I come home I'm bone tired and I don't have many days off. I hope when school lets out I can get back into a system for updates. Until then I don't know when I'll update. I also have a poll up for you guys to guess who Cassie's God parent is, it is limited to the major Greek gods to make it easier for you. Xcess already has a good idea for it though. Vote please!**

**The Change of Prophecy**

**Chapter 3**

**It Isn't a Dream**

"I really need to stop dreaming up random places." Cassie muttered when she woke up in yet another area she didn't recognize. "At least this is an actual room."

The room she was in looked like a hospital room or an infirmary. She was lying on a mat covered with a white paper sheet and she saw medicine for all kinds of things.

_They have every kind of medicine here: medicine for colds, stomachaches, drakon venom, everything you could need really. Wait. Drakon Venom? As in the Percy Jackson series monster drakon?_

Raising an eyebrow at the label Cassie remembered what had happened earlier. "So I'm still at Camp-Half Blood? Awesomeness." She said looking around the rest of the room. "I just hope I don't wake up in a monsters torture chamber next."

Cassie heard a chuckle from the other side of the room and when she looked over to see who was chuckling at her, her reaction wasn't exactly subtle. "Holy mystic gumballs what the hell are you?!" she yelled nearly falling out of bed and grabbing the closest thing she could use as a weapon, which was a roll of bandages, and threw it at the chuckler.

The chuckler didn't look happy with being yelled at and having bandages thrown at him and glared at her, with all one hundred of his eyes. A tall surfer looking man guy was standing near the door and all of his blue eyes did not look happy with her.

Cassie calmed down after a minute and realized who she had just attacked with basic medical equipment. "Are you Argus?" she asked.

'_Duh it's Argus, who else in Percy Jackson has a hundred eyes?'_

Argus looked surprised that she already knew who he was and nodded at her. Then he picked up the bandages and resumed glaring at her.

"Sorry about that." Cassie said. "It's just not every day that I meet someone with one hundred eyes. I met a guy with a third nipple at a pool once but the whole one hundred eye thing is new to me."

Argus rolled his eyes, which really did make it look like he was swirling, and put the bandages in a cabinet and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked following Argus outside of the room. That was until she felt a shot of pain go through her ankle. She looked down and saw she had her ankle bandaged. She seemed to have sprained it

'_That felt too real. Everything seems too real for a dream. Could this be...?' _Cassie shook her head, erasing the thought and trying to keep her heart beat calm. There was no way everything she had experienced was was just a very realistic, very painful, dream. That's all.

"I wouldn't recommend moving child." a voice said from the entrance said. "You took a pretty nasty fall earlier."

Cassie looked up at the door and saw her favorite centaur in the whole series, although the party ponies were interesting to read about. Chiron was in his horse form at the time and had to duck in order to avoid hitting his head on the door hinge.

Cassie nodded at him and sat back down on the bed. "Whatever you say weird horse man, whatever you say. But what do you mean I fell?"

"You collapsed as soon as you reached camp from on the hill. You must have been exhausted." Chiron tried to give Cassie a smile but he looked really troubled. "It must have taken you quite a while to get here um…"

"Cassie, weird horse man, my name is Cassie Griffin."

"Well my name is Chiron, so please stop calling me weird horse man." Chiron said trying his best to keep his smile going.

'_I already know who you are and nearly everything there is to know about you.' _She didn't voice that thought for two reasons: 1. it would have made her sound like a stalker. 2. She wanted the whole new camper experience.

"You are taking my appearance rather well, although you reacted very surprised to see Argus." Chiron said. "Also, how did you know his name?"

"How did you know how I reacted to Argus?" Cassie asked. "Can he talk?"

"No," Chiron said. "But he did write down what happened."

Chiron handed Cassie a neatly written letter and she began to read.

_The girl is awake and I say we toss her back into the woods._

_She knows who I am yet she still attacked me with bandages._

_She also thinks she dreamed up the room._

_This is a strange one Chiron._

Cassie looked up from the letter and saw Argus standing by the door way resuming his glare. "Love you too Argy." Cassie said handing him back the letter. "Plus how am I strange when you have enough eyes balls to equal the number of Ds on my report cards?"

Argus wrote more words on the letter: _Don't call me Argy._

"I make no promises." Cassie said smirking at Argus.

Argus just rolled his eyes again and left Cassie and Chiron alone.

"So how do you know Argus exactly?" Chiron asked.

Cassie rattled through her mind to find a decent excuse as to why she knew the camps head of security. "I read a lot of Greek mythology." Cassie said simply.

"And it doesn't seem strange that you just met him or me, a centaur?"

"The satyr that told me to come here filled me in on the whole Greek mythology stuff is real on the way here." Cassie gave herself a mental pat on the back for her quick thinking. Aside from Percy Jackson and peanut butter Ritz crackers not much else went through her head.

"And where is your protector?" Chiron asked. "We were given no word about a new demigod from any satyrs. Where did you used to live?

Cassie looked down while trying to think of a reason as to why she didn't have a protector. She came up with a reason, a bad one, but a reason none the less. "I lived in Cleveland, and he, um, died along the way here. We were attacked near Pittsburgh and I've traveled on my own ever since." Cassie immediately felt terrible or her excuse because a look of hurt and sadness struck Chiron's face.

"I am very sorry to hear that." Chiron said pointing to the knife that was attacked to Cassie's belt. "Can I assume that your protector gave you that knife?"

"Yes." Cassie said kind of quickly.

Chiron didn't seem to notice however and tried to smile for Cassie. "I'm sure he is in a better place now. He most likely was reincarnated into a form of nature."

"I hope so." Cassie said not looking Chiron in the eye. Weather it was a dream or not she felt awful for lying to Chiron.

"Well if you can walk I think I should make sure you are shown around camp." Chiron said walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a pair of crutches. After giving the crutches to Cassie he walked out of the room with Cassie limping after him as quickly as she could.

…

When Cassie saw the camp her jaw nearly hit the floor. Everything looked even more amazing than she could have ever imagined.

Her eyes darted to every cabin, to every camper, to each activity, to all the buildings. She tried to soak it all up at once and nearly had an overload.

"This place is amazing." Cassie said looking over at Chiron. "I didn't get to get a good look at it before I took my nap."

"If you call collapsing, falling down a hill, and spraining your ankle a nap that is." a familiar voice said form behind.

Cassie turned around and saw the rude boy from earlier.

'_I shouldn't have dreamed _this_ guy up. Maybe I could have him fight a drakon later?'_

"Do you remember Tyler, Cassie?" Chiron asked. "He is the one who found you earlier."

"You're the rude boy aren't you?" Cassie asked grinning. Even though she wished she had dreamed up someone nicer she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to mess with him.

"Rude boy," Tyler said with a sneer "At least I don't look like I was hit by a dumb truck and tossed into a land fill."

"Hey, you try to stay decent looking when you've been wondering the woods for three weeks." Cassie was starting to feel guilty about continuing the lie of coming to camp half-blood with a satyr and adding on to the story as she went along. But feeling bad was pointless in dreams.

"Well then how about you are shown around camp," Chiron said with a smile, then looked at Cassie's appearance with a wrinkled nose. "Provided you get cleaned up first of course."

"Yes please." Cassie said. "I would love to get cleaned up."

"Good, then Tyler will show you the way to the showers and will pick up a camp shirt for you along with some pants."

"I don't want to get saddled with dumpster girl." Tyler complained.

"Tyler, I am too busy to deal with you right now." Chiron said, his expression turning stony, also a little sad. "Please don't give me any more trouble."

Tyler just grumbled and started to walk away. "Come on." he said in his irritated tone of voice.

Cassie gave Chiron a smile and tried to keep up with Tyler with her sprained ankle. He was speed walking on purpose, she was sure of it. She bumped into a lot of busy campers while following Tyler and each and every one of them were giving her weird looks.

After a lot of stumbling and cursing she finally caught up with Tyler and tried to match his speed.

"So how long have you been a camper?" Cassie asked, trying to get something out of him besides a rude comment and a sneer.

"A couple of months," Tyler said.

"Who is your godly parent?"

"Ares."

'_Well that explains a lot.'_

"Um, favorite activity?"

"Stabbing."

"Favorite word?"

"Maim."

"You don't any characteristics besides violent do you?" Cassie said moving away from Tyler.

Tyler gave her a cruel smile and said "Proud of it too." he said.

"So do you think you know who my godly parent is?" Cassie asked.

"Well if there was a god of annoying then you would fit the bill," Tyler said enjoying Cassie's glare. "But since you seem to sleep at random times it must be Hypnos."

"I'd think I would get a better cabin than that." Cassie said. "Plus my dad raised me, not my mom." After Cassie said that she remembered seeing her dad dissolving into mist and shuddered. Without a doubt a dream she didn't want to remember.

"Well it's not Aphrodite, that's for sure." Tyler said.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Cassie asked thinking it would be a great idea to start swinging her crunches at the war gods' son. She didn't think she was a model or anything with her weird appearance but she didn't think she was ugly.

"No, but you clearly don't care about how you look if you can walk out in public like _that_."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Cassie said as they finally stopped in front of a building that Cassie could hear running water coming out of.

"You go get washed and I'll get you a change of clothes." Tyler said.

"Um…" Cassie mumbled. "How am I supposed to wash myself without falling over?"

"You either hold on to the wall for dear life or get someone to help you out." Tyler said. "And I'm not going into the shower to help you with that."

Cassie felt her cheeks heat up and went into the wash room. "I wouldn't want you to anyway!" she hollered from inside.

Cassie heard Tyler laugh as he walked off and Cassie started to undress and stepped into the shower area.

…

It took her almost an hour but Cassie finally cleaned herself so she wouldn't be given a lecture on hygiene.

When she exited the shower she found a camp half-blood and pair of shorts waiting for her. She was a little concerned on how Tyler new her size.

"How slow can you be?" Tyler asked when she came out of the bathroom. "Enemies whose legs I've cut off crawled away faster than you showered."

Cassie fixed Tyler with a glare and said "I dare you to not saver a shower when you are covered from head to toe in Mother Nature, not to mention with a sprained ankle. It took me forever to rebind it."

Tyler looked Cassie up and down and shrugged. "Now that you're cleaned up you may be a child of Aphrodite after all."

Cassie blushed from the complement. She wasn't used to getting complements on her looks. "Focus on your next assignment." she trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Fine, well now I have to show you around camp." Tyler said with an aggravated sigh. "Come on tiny."

"Lead the way oh great mighty war god child." Cassie said with a bit of aggravation of her own.

'_Forget fighting a drakon, I'll feed him to one dammit.'_

Cassie soon forgot all about her anger towards Tyler as they went around camp. Her eyes darted everywhere again and she was impressed by everything she saw. The cabin designs, the activities she saw, the sparring matches between demigods.

The closest thing she saw to normal was when she saw a girl applying makeup in front of a small mirror. Normal was then tossed out the window when the girl picked up a battle ax next to her and went to the training area. Centaurs, demigods, ax wielding beauty queens, this was even better than she imagined.

"I love dreams." Cassie said wistfully.

'_This is a dream, nothing but a dream. This isn't real.'_

"Dreams?" Tyler asked. "What do you mean dreams?"

Cassie gave Tyler an odd look. "Yes, a dream, though this is the most interesting one yet."

"Um, you must have hit your head tiny. This ain't a dream."

Cassie tried to still her heart beat. He wasn't even real. He was just someone she made up in her head. This _wasn't _real.

"Look out!" Cassie heard someone yell from the basketball courts. Cassie turned over just in time to get hit in the shoulder with a basketball.

She fell over and landed painfully on her ankle. She let out a cry as pain exploded threw her ankle so intense her vision got blurry.

"Medic!" she heard someone yell.

She saw blurry images of campers coming towards her but she wasn't focused on them. There was no way she could dream up this kind of pain. It wasn't possible; she had never broken a bone or sprained an ankle in her life. Everything she had experienced was real, all of it was _real_.

"Dad." Cassie sobbed as her mind went back to the incident with her father. "Oh no, dad…"

Cassie was suddenly incased in a bright light that made several campers back away and a few gasp.

Cassie looked around but she couldn't focus properly.

"Everyone move!" a girl yelled from the crowd.

"Calm down Annabeth!" Chiron shouted.

"No! She could know what happened to Percy! She must be the one form the prophecy!" Annabeth yelled bursting out of the crowd and grabbed ahold of Cassie's shoulders. "Do you know what happened to Percy?!"

Cassie looked around in total fear and shock and when he looked up she saw the symbol above her head, and she couldn't hold back the tears.

**Well now I leave you with that. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but please review! Don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	4. Cassie IV

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassie**

**Sorry for the late update but I moved recently and with my job and babysitting I'm really pressed for time. Shame I didn't get much attention with the poll but no matter since her parent will be reveled in this chapter. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. And also to me dear friend butters, Cassie remain as she is so deal with it :).****  
**

**The Change of Prophecy**

**Chapter 4**

**The Change Begins**

Cassie was crying at the sight in front of her. It was the symbol of the god who claimed her. It was all she could focus on. The campers around me and Annabeth's yelling faded into the back of her mind. All she saw was the symbol above my head. The light gave off a kind of energy that made all of the pain in her leg stop hurting and heal completely.

"How…?" Cassie asked herself trying to speak through the tears.. "There's just no way."

"Answer me!" Annabeth yelled sounding like she was fighting back tears herself. "Please, I'm begging you."

Cassie finally looked at Annabeth. "I don't understand." she said quivering.

Annabeth turned really red from frustration and sadness. She choked back a sob and a couple of kids with blond hair and grey eyes, obviously her siblings, came over to her and started to comfort her.

They led her away while Cassie sat there in shock. Chiron looked at Cassie as if she had a life threatening illness, practically doomed to die with little to no hope of survival. He bowed before her along with all of the other present campers.

"All hale Cassie Griffin, daughter of Apollo." Chiron said. "God of the sun, light, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy."

As soon as Chiron finished speaking the symbol of the lyre vanished form above her head, and so did her tears.

…

Cassie was sitting on my new bed in the Apollo cabin. It was a nice place. With a comforting and warm atmosphere that made it seem inviting. The bed was comfy and there were all sorts of instruments lined up on the walls. Everyone had at least a couple of personal items by there beds or in the drawers, giving everyone a bit of difference from each other.

It as great, and she hated every aspect of it. "I shouldn't even be here." she said to myself completely poker faced.

"Not a fan of Apollo? Where you hoping for a different parent?" a voice said form above me.

Cassie looked up to see a tall boy with sun kissed hair with blue eyes with an athletic build that just screamed '_I am a child of Apollo and I look amazing!'_.

"Well I have to admit you don't look like a child of Apollo." the boy said a little uneasily.

"Is that a complement or an insult?" Cassie asked.

"Neither, just a statement." he said. "All of the other Apollo kids have blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin and most of them are tall. You have white hair, purple eyes, and are really pale; and no offence but you are a little on the short side. You kind of seem like an anti Apollo kid."

Cassie couldn't care less about looking odd, but being the child of Apollo made no sense. Having her whole world be a fake was bad enough, but having her father be a lie too? That was just too much.

Sad and angry, but masking it with her poker face, Cassie stood up and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked.

"I'm going out." Cassie said completely monotone.

"I was told to give you a bit of an Apollo cabin crash course by Will."

Trying to be the clueless new girl Cassie raised an eyebrow slightly. "Will?"

"The head counselor for the Apollo cabin. My name is Austin by the way." the boy, Austin, said.

"Alright Austin." Cassie said remembering him from the books. "Start."

Cassie started to calm down as Austin started his explanation about the cabin and its campers, along with the abilities of the children of Apollo. A lot of the stuff Cassie already new, such as the Apollo children's abilities and that Apollo had more counselor deaths than any other cabin lately.

There were a few things she hadn't heard of however. Like the time a camper from the Apollo cabin hit Chiron in the rump with an arrow once, or the time the Stoll brothers rigged a peanut butter bomb in the Apollo cabin once and for revenge the kids cursed the entire Hermes to speak in rhyme for two weeks.

Even getting so far as to get a laugh out of Cassie Austin finished his explanation of the Apollo cabin. "So any questions?" Austin asked shuffling his feet.

Cassie wanted to ask him about the knife and the necklace she got when she woke up but decided not to. She had a bad feeling about the idea of asking him. Instead she asked something else. "Why was that girl asking me about?" she asked.

"Oh that." Austin said looking even more uncomfortable. "Well last summer after a huge war she started dating the camp hero, Percy Jackson, and he went missing two days ago. After the war there was a prophecy and a new child of Apollo was mentioned in it."

Cassie's heart started to pound at this new information. She never recalled a child of Apollo being mentioned in the second Great Prophecy. "How did the prophecy go?' Cassie asked.

"If I remember correctly it went like this:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_

_But a daughter of Apollo will alter their fate,_

_Changing the group of seven to a group of eight_

Cassie's heart beat quickened even at the last part of the prophecy. She had never heard that last part. "And that Annabeth girl thinks I'm the one who is altering their fate?" Cassie asked trying to keep her voice in check.

"Yeah, and although there are other girls in the Apollo cabin it does seem odd that you would show up right around the time Percy went missing." Austin still seemed really uneasy and Cassie needed a change of topic immediately.

"Why are you so uneasy around me?" Cassie asked. "I don't bite you know."

"Oh, uh…" Austin said looking back and forth. "It's nothing really."

"Call me crazy but I think your lying to me." Cassie said folding her arms.

"Um, it's just because of the whole prophecy thing." Austin said.

'_So much for the change of topic.' _

Cassie turned back around and headed to the door. "Thanks for explaining everything."

'_Even though now I'm even more confused.'_

"You don't want me to show around the rest of camp?" Austin asked, although it was obvious he was forcing himself to offer.

"I think I'll be fine." Cassie said. "Plus it would be a bad idea to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I had a bunch of camp shirts and shorts here brought for me but the only pair of unmentionables I have are the ones I'm wearing and I need more than that."

The look on Austin's face almost sent Cassie into a fit of giggles but she held them back on the way to the camp store.

…

When she entered the camp store Cassie started to have second thoughts when she found two boys being the only ones behind the counter. They both look exactly the same with the same skinny build and burly brown hair and blue eyes with elfish features and sarcastic grins when she entered the store. The only difference was that the one on the left was taller than the other by about an inch or two.

The Stoll brother both greeted her when Cassie entered the store and she zipped right by them into the little ladies department trying to avoid them.

"What's the rush?" the shorter of the brothers, Connor, asked her.

"I don't feel comfortable with boys helping me pick out my underwear." Cassie said bluntly.

"But as guys we can give good advice as to what a boy wants." Travis said grinning wider. He then picked up a purple bra from the rack behind him. "For example this would look great on your figure."

Blushing like crazy Cassie smacked the bra out of his hands. "I don't recall you being like this." she said thinking about how the Stoll brothers never had a perverted side to them. "And why do people always want me to wear purple?" she asked more to herself than the boys.

They both raised an eyebrow in confusion and Connor asked "Have we met before? How would you know how we act?"

Biting her lip Cassie began to mentally scold herself. "I'm talking about boys in general. Are you all such perverts?" she said using her quick thinking.

"Most of us." Travis said his grin returning. "Anyway back to the bras. Considering your well developed you may want to look for-"

Travis never finished his sentence as Cassie gave him a light but fast kick to the shin. "Stop it already!"

Laughing Travis and Connor went back to the counter leaving Cassie to pick her necessitates in piece.

'_Note to self: people really do act more like teenagers here.' _Cassie always thought that people in the Percy Jackson didn't fit the teenager bill when it came to hormones most of the time.

After picking a few sets Cassie went to the counter and avoided all eye contact with the boys.

"That'll be fifteen drachmas." Connor said holding out his hand and grinning.

Cassie immediately felt like the biggest idiot on the planet when she reached into her pocket to find no money of any kind.

Connor took his hand away and laughed. "Since you haven't gotten your weekly allowance yet how about this, we never got back at your cabin for a little incident involving some peanut butter and a lot of bad rhyming. If you can help us get back at them than we'll give you your 'materials' to you for free."

"You are asking me if I'll prank my brother and sisters in exchange for new underwear?"

"Yep."

"Deal." Cassie said taking the bag from Connor. "I'll help you out sometime."

Before they could get another word out Cassie bolted for the door and went back to her cabin, avoiding all of the campers that were giving her the same weird look but for a different reason.

She eventually bumped into Austin as she entered her cabin. "Sorry." she said putting walking to her dresser. She looked back at him and said "Don't look".

"You do realize you're my sister right?" Austin said turning around. "I'm not going to peak."

After putting her clothes away she turned back around to face Austin. "What time is it?"

"About seven o'clock so near dinner time." Austin said.

Cassie's mouth watered at the thought of food and she walked with Austin over to the dining area and met up with the other Apollo kids. There she met Will along with other campers. She remembers some of their names but there were a lot of them. There was a guy named Chuck, a girl named Maddie, someone named Terry, and others along with them.

'_Looks like _dad_ got busy.' _Cassie thought bitterly.

Ignoring her anger Cassie piled her plate high with food and followed her brothers and sisters over to the fire pit and she took out a big chicken wing and threw it into the fire.

'_I just want some answers.' _Cassie thought to herself as she ate her food with the rest of her siblings. She saw Annabeth at the Athena table but tried to avoid looking at her as much as possible, especially whenever she glanced at her Annabeth was looking at her.

After filling herself to the point of bursting Cassie nearly had to roll herself back to her cabin. Totally exhausted Cassie's head hit the pillow after she changed into her pajamas and she was out before she could even pull the covers over herself.

Cassie's eyes opened expecting to see the top bunk of her bunk bed but instead she was outside, in the woods again.

"Not again." Cassie said sitting up. When she got up she noticed she wasn't in her pajamas anymore but instead she was wearing Greek battle armor and she had a bow and arrows strapped on to her back along with her knife at her side.

"_At last I can speak to you." _a woman's voice said from all around her, as if the woods itself was speaking to her. _"The Gods always got in the way each and every time."_

The wind started to swirling in front of Cassie and leaves, dirt, and sticks started to come together and take the form of a woman wearing a dress made of leaves and dirt while her body was made of dirt and sticks.

"_Now we will have no interruptions." _Gaea said smiling with her calm closed eyed face.

**I hopes you liked it and once again sorry about the late update. Please review and until next time!**


End file.
